The dual hero
by PinkNat
Summary: Shana Kaze was the daughter of heroes, so it was expected when she ends up at U.A. What isn't, it what happens there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to try luck in this site to see how it goes. This story will have romance, but it isn't the main focus! Can you guess what's the pairing?;)**

 **Anyway, this story follows the manga and it's already written up to actual manga chapters, but I always change minor things. I welcome critics, as I have been writing for years but never published anything before. Hope you all enjoy it**

"Man, that's some fucked up training " Shana frowned at her sister words. "You should take it easy or you will be send to the hospital again

"I can't take it easy oneesan, the exam is near and I need to be the best!" She claimed, and Yoko sighed

"Need is a strong word Shan, but okay, I understand. It was important to me too, so just... rest a little, okay? "Shana nodded vigorously, a fist raised and a focused expression on her face

"You'll see neesan, I will make you proud!"

Shana's head hit the breakfast table. This was a mistake, she was gonna fail, and then her dad would be so disappointed and her sister and older brother would disown her and...

"No face on the table, please "Yoko interrupted her anxious thoughts, and she raised her head, forehead now red. Yoko suppressed a laugh "Eat all you can, today's the big day!"

"If I fail, will you still love me?"

"Kami no, I would totally hate you "She hit her little sister in the back of her head "Of course, you weirdo. But you will pass, so stop stressing and eat. That's an order"

Ok, so she was here, finally. At the entrance of the Shinketsu academy, the best hero academy to ever be. Here her sister had studied, and dad, and... her mom too. She was gonna make them proud

"Oi, why are you standing there with your fist raised? "She almost fell on her ass, surprised. Was she really? The person who said that was a boy with spiky hair as red as hers and eyes the same color, with a big smile on his face that showed his shark-like teeth.

"I was motivating myself " She said with a serious expression. The boy was pretty hot, if she was being honest, so this was even more embarassing, so before he could say something more she ran away " See ya!

The classroom in wich they were supposed to have the presentation was big, and there were so many people. She took a seat, and waited. A tall blonde men went in to the stage, and everyone went silent

"Welcome to today's live performance, everybody's say hey! " He yelled. No one replied. What a bad audience the guy had, she thought, but stayed silent as well. Didn't wanna embarrass herself more

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to preset the guidelines of your practical, are you ready?! "Silent was his answer. She was really starting to pity him. Present Mic, that was his hero name, she remembers -This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing a ten minute long mock cityscape maneuvers! Bring along whatever you want! " He explained that they were to be assigned a testing location, and there were three kind of villains and each one of them earned different points, and saving people would too. Then a really tall (seriously, how a 15 years old could be so tall?) started asking questions and she disconnected for a while. She wasn't the only one to do that, honestly.

She went to her assigned location, along with other examinee. She sighed deeply, calming herself, and studied other people. She was sure some of them had powerful quirks, so she had to plan a strategy and try to pass with a good mark. Her powers consisted of fire and wind control, so they were more offensive than deffensive, even if they could be used as both, so fighting villains was her best option.

And the big door opened, the exam started! She ran using her wind to speed her up as an advantage, and a medium sized robot was sighted at the end of the big street. With a focused look on her tanned face and another wind pushed, she made it to the robot, jumping high. Fire surrounded her uncovered legs (She would have burned the material otherwise), and landed with force in the robot head before it could do anything about it. It fell, burning.

Another caught her sight and she started to run towards it, but a yellow haired boy was faster, and with an impressive bolt of electricity made it went down. She didn't stopped to check and went to search more. At the end she calculated she had enough points to be one of the top five, and soon after the bell rang, indicating it was the end of the test. The tip of her shirt was burnt, and she knew her sister was gonna flip, again. But she was happy so she didn't care.

Weeks passed, and she checked the mail everyday for her letter. Finally it came, and after a (and this surprised her) message from All might wich almost made Yoko faint, she finally saw she was accepted. She was in second place apparently, with 54 villains points and 12 rescue. Someone named Katsuki Bakugou was first, but she couldn't care less right now. His dad, Ginji Kaze, a white haired retired hero, congratulated her wich made hear tear up.

"Your mom would be proud of you " And with that she really cried and huged him.

 **Funny story, I was inspired by Avatar the last airbender when I give Shana's her quirks. I thought, okay, wich elements don't balance each other at all and would be hard to have in a quirk like word? And tada, now she has two quirks considered powerful in theory, but in practice... IT's another story. In later chapters, while re reading the manga, I noticed a certain character (not gonna spoil anything) with a similar quirk and I thought 'fuck' but it was too late to change everything. I named her Shana because while searching for japanese names I found this one, searched for it and apparently it has meaning in gaelic, too, it means 'wise and tiny' and I was sold.**


	2. First day

**It's my free day from work so here I am, with another chapter! This time we will see the first day of 1A class. Wich impressions will Shana give to her classmates? We'll see**

 **Also thanks to the people who followed my story, it means a lot to me! Enjoy**

And again, she stood at the U.A academy entrance. But this time she was here as an official student. She straightened her already straight skirt and gulped, before putting a confident expression and entering. The letter said she was in class 1-A, and in fast steps was at the door, opening it. There were some students already, some sitting other talking. She approached her seat, behind a blond haired dude with spiky (What's up with guys and spiky hair now-days? They looked like her dad) and face that screamed 'If you talk to me you will get hit'

" It's you! " That voice was familiar! Of course, of course the hot red haired dude who saw her embarrass herself would be in her class. That was her luck " The weird girl!

" Thanks, shark boy. It's really comforting to know you're so fond of me, already. " She put her hand in her (rather flat) chest, faking happiness. He laughed

" How could I not? You're unforgettable " She. Would. Not. Blush. No! "I'm Kirishima Eljorou everyone calls me Kiri

" I'm Shana Kaze " The boy in front other snorted in a rather despective manner, and before she could ask him what the fuck was his problem, the stuck up boy that asked mic guy in the exam was in front of the rude snorting boy, who had his long legs in the desk

" Remove your foot from the desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us as well as the crafts men who made the desk! " Uh? Kirishima and her shared a look of 'really?'

" Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra? " Oh Kami, who he thought he was, some protagonist in a manga? How delightful.

" I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Ida " He extended his palm expecting a hand shake. He was so polite, his older brother would have made _so_ much fun of him

" Some?! A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits! "

" Could you just shut the fuck up, angry boy? " She could not help herself. What kind of person said that to another?. He looked at her, red eyes blasting with fury

" And who do you think you are, fire hair?! " He half yelled half asked.

" I'm Shana Kaze, and I will kick your fine ass if you don't stop being rude.

" I will tare you a new ass if you don't stop bothering me!

" Can't you jut talk and stop yelling? It makes my head hurt " Rage boy was ready to kill him, and Kirishima put a hand on his arm that rage boy hit

" You will regret that! " Their noses were almost touching while he was yelling threats that, honestly, made her want to strangle the boy and let his body to rot. Boy, what a start to being a hero

" The plain looking boy! " A girl distracted them both of their oh so interesting discussion. She had a round face and brown hair, and two short shaped eyebrows that made her look very cute. The guy he was referring to was a green haired boy who stood at the entrance.

" Deku " She heard the rage boy (This was his new nick name, it was decided) say. The cute girl and the plain looking guy started talking, and she could already say the timid guy wasn't used to talking to girls, because he was red faced, just like a tomato. " I'm Bakugou Katsuki, and you better not forget my name, fire girl, or I will kick you not one but two new assholes -How charming. So he was the one who placed first in the entrance exam, then?

" I will think of your name every night, rage boy, don't you worry " Bakugou was about to start yelling again when a voice interrupted

" If you're here to socialize and make friends, get out " The voice... was coming from a giant caterpillar that laid on the floor? Oh no, it has a face, that was drinking a juice " This.. is the hero course " And the caterpillar man was... their teacher? Apparently. It was Aizawa Shouta, she new him, he was a friend of her sister, or something like that. She heard her mention the name in passing once or twice.

" It took eight seconds for you to quiet down " The caterpillar man was a man standing, now. The teacher had long black hair and tired dark eyes " Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?

He told them to put the gym clothes and to meet him outside, and to be quick about it. The girls changed in a room, and she had the opportunity too meet some of them. There was the cute girl, called Ochakka a pink skinned called Mina, and a few others that would take a little longer to learn the names. To be honest, she wasn't expecting to be tested in her first day. Aizawa sensei said it was a quirk test

" U.A is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to teachers as well." They were to take different tests, like they did in middle school. They weren't allowed to use their quirks in those, and she remembers that she was a bit bad at them without her power, wich depressed her a little. " This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating. Bakugou " He called rage boy " how far could you throw in middle school?

" Sixty-seven meters "

" Great, now try it with your quirk " He gave the young boy a baseball ball Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got -He throw the ball and... it went faaaaaar away -It's important for us to know our limits -The teacher showed the results to them.702.2 meters. Well, that was impressive. He had some kind of explosive quirk, it seem. -That's the first national step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be

Everyone was so excited. They could use their quirks! Kirishima, who was in her left patted her in the back

-Let's do our best! -She smiled. It was hard not to, the shark boy was so enthusiastic!. The smile dropped from her face when the teacher said the one with the lowest score would be expelled. Time to do her fucking best, then.

The first test: 50 meter dash. Sensei called her name, along with Iida Tenya, the guy with the quirk engine. He had some sort of propulsion on his legs, wich made him a natural runner. She flexed her short legs, and the strong wind that surrounded her made the other students gasp. It started and wind impulsed her, almost at the same time that Ida, for one second. 3,05 seconds, she could do better but not against a quirk engine user. The yellow haired guy from the first exam whistled impressed

" I think she has both wind like and fire quirk, I saw her landing with her body on fire on a villain in the entrance exam " He said to his classmates, and Bakugou looked pretty pissed. So, two quirks? She was some real competition then, she came second to him, wich made her fury arise. How could that small girl have such powerful quirks?

" It makes the rewind pretty nasty " Shana said once she was near Kirishima again. " If I overuse it I get really hot temperature and can develop a fever. And I get really bad headaches and muscle aches from the wind quirk, so it's not that great " She shrugged her shoulders, and watched the others. Ochako Urakara had zero gravity quirk, and she thought that was a pretty great quirk. The Yuga guy shot alaser trough his stomach, and she bets it gets him stomachaches

Midorika Izuku, plain looking guy, was pretty weird. He seemed to not control his quirk, apparently an augmentation or strength related one, she wasn't sure, and this fact alone was weird. How could a person not know how to control it? Only new quirk users didn't. He Brooke his finger just by throwing a ball. He could not be a good hero if he could not control it. Also, Bakugou was pissed at the boy and kept calling him Deku and saying nasty things.

The other results were mixed. In the ones that required her wind to be precise, she did bad. Her quirk wind was strong but a bit... unstable. It was time for the results, and everyone looked nervous as hell. Except Bakugou of course, that fucking kid was a narcissist

" Moving along. Time for the results. Your total scored simply reflect your performance in the each of the events. Explaining the whole process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings. Also, I was lying about expelling someone " Her jaw almost hit the floor. " That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you " But he was so serious when he said it at first! Was he messing with them?

She was the fourth in the list. First was Yaoyorozu, the girl with the big boobs, the second Shoto Todoroki, a guy who was the son of Endevour, second best hero, and third fucking Bakugou. She wasn't mad about being fourth, but losing to Bakugou pissed her off.

" Hey, wanna walk together home? " She almost jumped out her skin at Kirishima's voice" Aww you're so cute, getting scared so easily

" I swear to Kami if you don't shut up your face will get as bloody as your hair. And it be a shame, because your face is so pretty

" I'm flattered to know you find my manly face pretty, fire girl " He mocked her, but was red faced, as well as her. Shana sometimes talked before thinking, and it showed just at the right moment

" Yeah yeah, now walk my pretty ass home, be a gentleman " she teased him. Kirishima laughed along her, and they walked in a comfortable silence

" So... You're Copy cat daughter? " He asked so casually

" How did you know? Do I look like him? Oh my god I'm acting like a lazy ass like him and that's why you know? "

" No no, I mean he's pretty famous, and I know his surname, and you have the same as him, so I supposed...? Am I wrong? "

" You're not. He's my dear lazy dad who's I'm sure right now will be at the sofa napping. He would get along with the teacher " She didn't mention that they probably knew each other.

" Ah, that's funny to know. He was pretty reserved when he was still on the run. Wasn't he married to.."

"To Sunlight Hero, yes." Kirishima went quiet. Everyone knew Sunlight was killed while working, and he felt guilty for making his new friend feel bad" Don't worry Kiri-san, you didn't know! Anyway, see you tomorrow, gotta go! " She used her wind to speed her up before he could say anything else. Shana Kaze, running from her problems, literally.

 **And now we know Shana's mom is dead. It's gonna be a big part of her backstory that shapes her in who she is today, and you will only see hints of it for a while. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Making friends

**Sooo Apparently I uploaded the wrong chapter. I'm verry sorry, I think I picked the wrong document because I had this one saved too! Thanks to basecannon to point it out, if it weren't for you I would not have noticed! This chapter is specially for you now haha. Enjoy the right one now!  
**

First hour in the morning they had english class. She already knew U.A academy had normal class, her sister had told her, and she didn't mind them. If she had to use her quirk all morning she'd probably die of a stroke. Then came lunch time, where she sat with Kirishima, the electric guy who was called Denki Kaminari, a girl with a sound amplification quirk named Kyoka Jirou, the pink girl named Mina, Sato, the tape dude and to her surprise, Bakugou

"You have beautiful eyes, Kaze-chan! "Apparently Kaminari was a flirt. She didn't mind, really, but she was too busy eating her sandwich to care "Do you want to go on a date?"

"Did the electricity made you dumb?" Kirishima laughed loudly gaining a few stares from other people "I'm sorry Kaminari-san, you're not my type" The poor boy sighed, defeated.

"And what is your type, dear fellow redhead?"

"I don't know. Not him -Bakugou grunted, and Shana looked at him" You wanna go, rage boy?

After separating Bakugou and Shana from their yelling match and ending their lunch, they had the class that everyone was waiting. Hero course! The door suddenly opened, and All Might, first top hero, was here!

"I have come through the door, like normal!" He was wearing her original hero costume, and he looked so strong and regal she almost yelled in delight "Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you in to heroes! No time to dally. Today's activity is this! Battle training" They were given the hero costumes they designed. Before starting school, they were asked to think about their costumes and send the ideas. Her costume was a black body suit with leggins, made of a special material made to conduct fire, along with knee length red boots. Black gloves that cooled down her temperature so she didn't overheated, and a belt around her left leg with small explosives.

"Kaze-san you look so cute!" Uraraka words made her smile" I'm not convinced by my costume

"I think it looks cool. " The combination of pink along with the black and white made her stand out, in her opinion. "And call me Shana, I want us to be friends!" Her gaze found Kirishima's one and her mouth fell open

"Kirshima, I can see your chest!" She yelled at him, pointing at said part and the boy just smiled, a light blush lingering on his cheeks.

They were conducted outside, in front of the fields they used in the entrance exam, as observed by Iida. All Might explained that they were to be separated in to two groups Villains and Heroes, and theormission was to protect an artifact if they were the heroes, and to steal it if they were villains. All might sensei made them draw papers with a number that assigned each of them a partner. Yaoyorazu was her partner for this activity and she send the dark haired girl a thumbs up.

First teams were decided: Heroes Midorika and Uraraka, vs Villain, Ida and Bakugou. This was gonna be intense, and everyone knew. All Might lead them a big room with an even biggest TV, and they all stand in front of it, curious about how the events were gonna unfold

"Watch closely and try to learn something, everyone!"

Bakugou and Midoriya were face to face, and they were talking. It didn't look good to be honest, they were to rough and how they fightedwas dangerous. This was only a test, and those two looked ready to kill each other at any moment.

"He's really angry" Said Kaminari, and Shana sighed, hiding her face in her hands

"He has some serious rage issues. All Might Sensei, you think it's a good idea to not stop them?"

"Don't worry young Kaze, it's all under control" Aaaand they had destroyed half the building. So yeah, not as controled as he said. The Hero team won, but Bakugou didn't seem to happy (Not like he ever looked happy but...) and Midoriya had to be rushed to the infimary because he had broken several bones. He really was powerful, and reckless, at she first thought.

"Well, I'd say... The V.I.P in this battle was Iida!" All Might told Iida, Bakugou and Uraraka

"Not Ochako or Midoriya? Even though they won?" Inquired Tsuyu, the girl with a frog like quirk

"I wonder why? Anyone know" Yaoyorazu raised her hand

"I do, All Might Sensei. It's because Iida was most able to adapt to the scenario, From what I saw, Bakugo's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, sensei, using destructive attacks indoors is foolish. Midoriya's performance suffered from the same faults, ad Uraraka lost focus halfway through. And her final attack was far too hazard" She went on about how Ida formed and strategy and such, and Shana was amazed as how observant the girl was. Man, she was good.

"Now Hanta Sero and Kirishima Eijiro vs Momo Yaoyorozu and Shana Kaze. Grab a paper" They were the villain team, great. Kirishima smiled and put his thumb up

"I won't hold back!" Shana smiled in return

"Neither will I!"

Yaoyorozu had a quirk that allowed her to create things from her fat cells, so it would get along with her powerful wind and fire control. It would be both defensive and offensive. They made their strategy

"Kirishima can make hard his body, making it almost impossible to hit, and Sero and his tapes... We have to be smart" They nod at each other, and it began. With a device that Yaoyorazu created that made them hear behind doors they located the room, and the tallest girl went in first. The whole room were decorated with tapes and the two boys stood in front of the fake bomb, looking sure of themselves

In the end, they won, but were too close to lose. Kirishima quirk was so impressive, and her fire quirk was useless against him, so she had to use her wind to steal away the whistler and avoid confrontation with him. Sero, on the other part, was weak against her, with his tapes being pretty flammable. So it was a good and even fight, and the two red heads congratulated each other at how good they did.

Later they waited for Midoriya to awake and congratulate him, and along with Mina, who was a childhood friend of Kirishima, the three of them walked home together.

"Ne Kaze-chan, your quirks are amazing"

"You can call me Shana, Mina-san. And thanks, but I have to do better" She rubbed the back of her head and Kirishima patted her shoulder

"Don't be modest! Everyone can do better, that's true, but you're still pretty neat" As red as her hair was Shana at this exact moment, and she half hugged her new friend

"You're so cute Kiri! Thank you" Mina laughed internally. Those pair sure were funny, this year was gonna be interesting.

 **If I hate one thing about boku no hero it's how sexualised the girls costumes are, so I tried to give her a costume that covered most of her skin and didn't showed everything, do you think I did a good job? In case you didn't notice, Shana takes the place of Mineta, can't say I'm gonna miss him. Only a few chapters left before shit gets real, so dont get used to the calm peace!**


	4. No one likes the press

**I'm uploading a new chapter today because next week I'll be working lot of hours and I won't upload till thursday, probably. It's also to compensate for my stupid self posting the new chapter.**

Shana was so relaxed after her shower. She told her sister and dad about her eventful day, and lay in bad watching random videos when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Kirishima, with whom she had swapped numbers while they were walking home

 _Shark boy: Hey, did you saw how Midoriya and Bakugou fighted after class? Bakugou was near to tears man, it was crazy_

 _Little fire: Yea dude, those two have some weird rivalry_

 _Shark boy: Yea. So... you looked pretty cute in your costume, did you designed it all by yourself?_

 _Little fire: One to talk, Mr. Show your tits to the world. Yea, my brother gave me some ideas but all myself. I wanted to look badass and to make my enemies fear me. Muahaha._

 _Shark boy: Haha badass yeah, scary not so much until you show your quirks :)_

 _Little fire: You'll see scary, sharky! Night Kiri, have sweet dreams ;)_

 _Shark boy: Night Shan, I'm to manly to have sweet dreams :D_

Lame, they both thought, but still smiled like idiots.

Next day they were in class with Aizawa sensei. There was a lot of press outside, due to All Might becoming a new teacher in the U.A, and Shana kept her head low. She still remembers how crazy they went when her mom died and her dad retired, so she didn't really liked them.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations" He told them "Bakugou" The boy in front of him stilled and she was tempted to laugh, but choose not to. "Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent"

"Got it" He whispered. Midoriya, who was at her left, looked down when Aizawa sensei addressed him "It seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm. Learn to control your quirk... Because just trying isn't going to cut it. I hate repeating myself, but do you have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya."

They were supposed to pick a class resident, sensei told them. How boring, Shana thought. She was never interested in those matters, so she disconnected for a bit, while everyone around her went crazy saying how they all wanted to be the one in charge. Even Bakugou raised her hand, and she couldn't help but snort

"Rage boy you can't even be polite to a broom no one will vote you" She said and Bakugou started yelling at her, wich resulted in sensei telling him to shut up and start writing their votes. She voted for Yaoyorozu, because that girl was mature and she could be a good president class. In the end Momo and Midoriya won

"What the! Who the hell voted for Deku...?" Yelled Bakugou

Lunch time, and she sittedwith her usual lunch partners

"So Shana-san, why didn't you vote for yourself? You had zero votes" Asked Mina while she chewed on her apple

"I'm not interested" She simply said

"You're so cold Shana-san"

"I mean I wish, I'm always running so hot so a little cold would be nice" Kirishima started coughing and Bakugou patted him roughly in the back, annoyed like always

"That's right, you said in our first day that your temperature can run really high"

"Shana-chan please don't say things that can be double interpreted" Shark boy said and she send him a look. What did he mean? Boys sure were weird

The alarm suddenly ringed and everyone started panicking and pushing each other. Shana used her wind to float above the others and Bakugou grabbed her leg pushing her down

"Suffer along me you fucking fire head" She puffed in annoyance and in revenge used him as a shield against other people. No one was sure what happened and panic went like a bad rash, infecting everyone. Suddenly a voice made them all look above. It was Ida, floating?

"Everyone! Everything's fine! It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about, we're fine. This is U.A! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!" This calmed down everybody, and she finally let Bakugou's arm in peace.

"You're so fucking annoying fire" He half yelled, and she moved her hand in a fun way to piss him off

"Whatever you say"

Once everyone calmed down they were directed to their respective class, where Yaoyorazu and Midoriya told everyone they wanted to Iida to be class president after the incident with the press. No one was against the idea, so it was approved

"Oi Shana, what happened at school today? You were all over the news" Yoko asked once she arrived home

"I'm not really sure. Apparently they got in the school and started harassing everyone about All might" Ginji looked at them by the corner of his eyes, acting bored

"No normal press can enter the school like that"

"Uh... Why don't you go to your room, Shana? The comics you ordered are in your desk" She nod, leaving the two adults talking in hushed whispers.

Kirishima seems like the type to put nicknames to people he's friends with. Why do you think Shana's family talked about the press like that? I bet they know something wasn't right in that incident :D. Aaand lastly, I hope you take in account the next chapter is the villain's attack, prepare yourselves! 


	5. Oh, great

**I'm back with the new chapter! The villain arc begins! I'm half dead from working so if there's a mistake don't doubt to tell me**

12.50 Pm, Shana is yawning in her school desk. Mina throws her a folded paper that she catches with her wind and opens it 'Wanna go and eat some doroyaki after class?' she nods at her before paying attention to sensei

"We're gonna prepare you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. IT's rescue training." He announces. It will be him, All might and another teacher he still hadn't named supervising them

"Rescue uuh... Sounds like another rough day" Says Kaminari. It's only the first week and he's already tired?

"Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm Pumped! Shana aren't you excited?" Kirishima asks and Shana nods and smiles

"It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some are Il-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all, get ready"

The bus is big and they have assigned seats. To her oh so big joy, she's sitting beside Bakugou, who looks bored in his hero costume. She put hers too, after all without it she was weaker. She half listens to her classmates conversation, something about Midoriya's quirk being a lot like All Might

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That would be Todoroki and Bakugou" Rage boy says a 'tch' and Shana shuts her eyes, dozing off "But Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular "

"What did you say, Frog-face?" -He stand up almost hitting her in the face with his elbow

"See?"

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamer turd of a personality" Kaminari sure had a death wish, apparently.

"Yeah, okay Mr. Vocabulary, how about I pound you?!"

"Bakugou just sit down and stop yelling I have almost no seat left thanks to you" Shana thinks for a second and adds "Also, guys, he's handsome so he will be popular anyway. Girls love bad boys" Silence. Rage boy sends him a weird look

"Did you hit your head, fire hair?"

"She's right" Kirishima and Tsuyu both nod, and Bakugou just sits in silence. Oh, sweet silence, it was worth it.

Thirteen, the space hero, is the other teacher. The place is the universal Japan Studies, and has different zones, the flood zone, land slide zone along with other, he explained. Midoriya and Uraraka were fangirling over him and Shana couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm, and okay maybe she was excited too, but who could not? Thirteen was famous for rescue and evacuation, he was one of the best in that area of heroics

"Before we do, I have one or two points. Or three, or four..." Everyone sighed "As I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters" Added Midoriya. Uraraka was nodding like crazy

"Indeed. However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities" Like her. Fire could easily kill someone is she was not careful "In our super powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die" He emphasized the word 'die' "This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your powers to save lives.. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all! I thank you for listening" he bowed. Midoriya along with Ida and Uraraka cheered and clapped.

"Great, first off..." The teacher suddenly stopped talking and looked to his left "Huddle up and don't move !" He yelled and everyone looked around. In a black hole that appeared from nothingness, there were emerging a lot of people "Thirteen! Protect the students "

"What the heck's that?! More battle robots, like during the entrance exam?" Midoriya put his hand above his eyes trying to see better and she squinted her eyes, trying to make out what was happening

"Don't move. There are villains" What?. She felt Mina hold the back of her elbow, and they shared a scared look

"Villains?! No way! What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes" There were a lot of villains, and some looked like ugly motherfuckers that could kill her in a heartbeat

"Sensei, aren't there intruders sensors?"

"Yes, of course there are...!"

"Thirteen, began evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference. Kaminari try using your quirk to signal for help" Instructed their sensei, before taking a defensive stance

"But sensei, you can't fight them all alone! Against that many... Even you can't nullify all their quirks" Midoriya was right. Eraser head, their teacher, had the power to erase quirks by looking at the people using them, and it was meant to be more of a defense than for full battle mode

"No good hero is a one trick pony" eE said, glasses on. "Thirteen! Take care of them."

 **Where do you think Shana will end up, maybe with Midoriya, maybe alone...?**  
 **Mina and Shana are becoming friends and I'm so happy writing about it! Making her annoy and confuse Bakugou is pretty funny too. Anyway, next chapter action really starts, tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Villains

**I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long, but work and personal life got in the way. I want to thank new followers and people who favored my story, you don't know how much it means to me you all like this silly story. Enjoy**

Thirteen lead them to the entrance door to evacuate, a black fog suddenly appearing from thin air and making them stop on their tracks

"I won't allow that" The fog formed a person like figure "Greeting. We are the league of villains. Forgive our audacity, but... Today we've come here to U.A high school this bastion of heroism, to end the life of all Might, the symbol of peace" Everyone was too shocked to say something "We were under the impression that All Might would be here today, but... It seems his schedule was revised? Well... No matter. My role remains unchanged."

Sudden movement. She sees Kirishima and Bakugou are moving fast towards the villain, and she swears aloud at their fucking stupidity

"Not if we end you first."

"Betcha didn't see that coming" Both of them land a punch in the villain, that seems unfazed by the attack.

"That was close.. Yes, students though you may be, you are the best of the best."

"No, get back! Both of you" Yells Thirteen and Shana, without thinking twice and now swearing and her own stupidity, uses wind to speed her up and grab their stupid classmates. But something dark surrounds her, and she crashes in to something she can't see. The dark fog disapears and she discovers the thing she crashed in to was actually Kirishima chest.

"You. Stupid. Idiot" She hits him in the chest and Kirishima grabs her shoulders to calm her. They are in the disaster zone, apparently the fog can transport people. "Can't you two just act like normal people for once?!"

"Said the fucking weirdo that ran after us" She sends Bakugou a deathly glare

"Now now, you two stop and focus. We're surrounded" Villains. Not a lot, but there are a some. Kirishima gets his hands off Shana's shoulders and get in fighting stance

"Let's fucking wreck those bitches" Big guy with four sets of eyes jumps above her head. She casts fire in her fist, and with force slams it in to the dude stomach, and without missing a beat slams her leg in to his face, knocking him out

"That's all of 'em" Announces Kirishima and Shana inhales deeply

"Bunch of idiots"

"Such lame villains"

"Great! Now let's hurry up and help the others! If we're here, I bet everyone is also still in USJ. I'm worried about the guy who don't really have ways to attack"

"Thirteen sensei probably got his hands full since we rushed ahead like that"

"Both of you had to act like tough guys, didn't you?" Kirishima turns to her, a guilty expression on his face

"I'm sorry, Shana, you're right. As men, we gotta take responsibility..."

"If that's what you want, then go on alone you two. I'm gonna beat that warp gate guy to a pulp"

"Still pulling that immature crap at a time like this?"

"Fucking normal attacks don't work on him, what are you gonna do then, you idiot?" Adds Shana

"Shut up! He's how there punks are getting around. Bring him down, and they'll have nowhere to run. And it's not like I don't have a way to beat him..." He's interrupted by one of the villains that has a knife in his hand. Both Bakugou and Shana reacts fast, him using an explosion and her kicking him hard in the face, knocking him down again "If all they're sending against us are these idiots.. We should be fine" Kirishima looks at both of them. What great reflexes they have, he thinks

"You sure are calm all of sudden..."

"I'm always calm, you damned broom head!"

"The king of calm, he is"

"Now fire head, just shut up! I'm outta here"

"Hold up. You gotta trust your pals...! Be a man, Bakugou! You've convinced me" Shana nods, because she's not gonna let them go alone even if she doesn't agree with the plan

"Woman up, Bakugou, and let's go beat the crap out of those villains" The three of them nod, and start walking. Their quirks are powerful, and go along nicely with the other two, so it will be hard, yeah, but working together will make it easier.

Shana yells at Kirishima, and he hardens his arm and clutches them together. She impulses herself in to him, going very high, using flames to cover her entire legs and boom, when she lands is using the explosives she has stored in her belt and igniting them, making everyone fall unconscious. Kirishima smash the last one in the face, and they continue, using Shana wind to run faster. Not much later they see people from afar, and the girl covers her mouth with horror when she sees All Might in the floor being held by a villain. With incredible speed, Bakugou gets ahead first and punches a villain that was about to hit Midoriya's

"So we've heard you people are here yo kill All Might" She tries to land a punch on her own to a villain with hands in his face (She's gonna have nightmares about this villain) but the guy just moves like nothing, and evades it. All might is on the ground, half slamming a big guy that looks like an overmuscled monster bird. Todoroki is here, too, and they all stand together. All might frees himself and Bakugou pins down the fog villain

"Scum like you could never kill the symbol of peace"

"You pinned down our way out. Well, this is a problem" The hand guy gives her the creeps, and she takes a subtle step back

"Just as I thought, this prick was never all that sharp! That bit on your body you use to ger all misty and warp-gatey just got sealed, motherfucker! You gonna tell me you use that warp gate to hide your true body?!" Bakugou is one smart asshole "The second you so much as twitch, I'll load you with a nice little explosion right here, right now!"

"Not a very heroic line there, buddy..." The villain orders the bird monster (Nomu, he calls it) to end Bakugou and she yells his name when the monster charges against him, but All Might gets him out of the way

In the end, they were rescued by the pro heroes. But not before Midoriya has broke up almost all his bones, and half of them got herself almost killed. They weren't meant to face people that powerful this early, and it will mark them deeply.

I think it would be stupid to drag the encounter in multiple chapters, I hope I did the right thing. I thought about putting Shana alone, but I think fighting together would ground the start of their, let's call it friendship. Usually Shana would not make such a bold decision, but under stress we do incredible things, so, why not. Next chapter will have a bit of fluff :)! 


	7. A surprise visit

**Don't you all love sundays? Bc i do. Well, this chapter is mostly filler, if im honest, but its cute and filled with fluff. I'll post a new chapter on Thursday or Friday, when I have time. Enjoy!**

Her sister had hugged her and almost crushed her to death. His tousan, for once, looked worried and not bored out of his mind, and even his brother who no longer lived with them has called her to ask how she was. So Shana is on the couch, eating ice cream, when she heard the ring bell

"Shana chan please can you open the door?" Rolling her eyes she gets up. So much for being soft to her. With the ice cream on hand she opens the door, and almost drops the food when the ones standing in her door are Kirishima and Bakugou, with a few cuts in their faces but looking good

"How do you know where I live?" Is the first thing she asks and Kirishima rubs the back of his head

"Mina told me. We wanted to check on you, you know, to see how you're doing after the incident

"Not we, him. I'm here against my will" Grunts Bakugou, but he doesn't look angry so it's a good thing "And why the fuck are you almost half naked, fire hair?" She scratches her cheek. She's wearing small shorts and a top that shows her smooth but muscular stomach, and no shoes or socks

"It's because after using my fire quirk so much my temperature is high so I'm doing everything I can do lower it. See? I'm eating ice cream"

"Why are you standing in the door like an idiot?" A women about thirty with red hair and dark gold eyes approaches them, and smiles when she notices both boys. She has a pretty curvy figure, and looks a lot like their classmate" Oh, and who are these handsome young men?

"I'm Kirishima Eijiro and he's Bakugou Katsuki, Shana classmates. Sorry to bother you, ma'am"

"So polite! How cute. I'm Yoko, little Shana's older sister. Come come, enter" They obey and Shana keeps eating her ice cream while glaring at Bakugou, who glares back and murmurs something that Yoko can't decipher, but makes Kirishima elbow him in the ribs so it probably wasn't nice

"Neesan they are the ones I fought along, remember I told you?"

"Oh yes, I do. I'm so glad you three helped each other, that's what heroes do -Something clicks on Kirishima's brain"

"You're Starfire! The hero with the fire breather quirk"

"Yup, that's me." She raises her thumbs with an enthusiastic smile "Number 20 hero!"

"That's fucking lame -Bakugou whispers and only Shana hears it, and slaps him in the back of his head. What's up with those two fucking idiots hitting him today? Damn them

"Dad, come here! Shana's dear friends are here!"

"Friends? Shana doesn't have any" A tall man appears. He has spiky white hair, and an eye patch in his left eye "I thought you were puling my leg there, Yoko-chan"

"Tousan stop embarrassing me"

"Ah Shana -chan, it was just a joke." HE looked at both of them -I'm Genji Kaze, and you two are?

"Bakugou Katsuki "It was copy cat hero, he recognizes him, Bakugou used to admire himas a kid, he used to be one of the best before he retired

"Kirishima Eijiro, sir."

Her dad invited them to tea and they accepted. Bakugou was surprisingly polite to both of their classmates (friends?) amazement, and when it was time to leave because it was already late Shana lead them to the door

"Thanks for showing up to check on me like a damsel in distress, guys" She joked, and Kirishima smiled. Bakugou just nodded -Hey rage guy? You're pretty great -And with that she closed the door, and they left, leaving Shana smiling like an idiot. Having friends was great.

potential of our protagonist. Don't be afraid to leave a comment with your critics or opinions, feedback is welcome!

 **Can you guess what Shana's dad quirk is? I think it's pretty obvious ;). I'm sure after experiencing a near death situation Kirishima would totally go check on his friends, and of course he has to drag the hot headed blonde, like he always do! So Yoko is a hero (Not a very good one, seeing her spot on the chart...) so this is why Shana mentioned Aizawa's a friend of hers in the first chapter. They are the same age, 30-32 I think its Aizawa, Midnight and Mic cannon age. Next arc is my favourite, the tournament and where we see the true potential of our protagonist. Don't be afraid to leave a comment with your critics or opinions, feedback is welcome!**


	8. Preparations

**Hello to new readers! I've seen a few people have put my story in their favourite list, im so hapy guys! Now, what you were waiting for, new chapter!**

The day after the fight was a free one, and Shana spent it laying in bed and taking a cold bath. But next morning she was in class, again. Ida was in the front, being his usual self

"Everyone! morning homerooom's about to being. To your seats!"

"We're sitting. You're the only one up."

"Morning" The door opened and Aizawa sensei was there, all covered in bandages from head to toes

"You're back already, Aizawa sensei?!" Everyone yelled at unison "What an undeniable pro!"

"Glad to see you doing well, sensei!"

"If you can call that doing well, sure" commented Shana and Bakugou snorted in front of her

"My welfare isn't important. Becase your fight is far from over"

"Our fight?"

"Don't tell me... more villains!?"

"U.A's sports festival is fast approaching!" Shana almost fell out from her chair.

"Sensei you scared us!" She yelled

"That's so ordinary!" Yelled another

"It's necessary. To demonstrate that U.A's crisis management protocol are sound. That's the thinking, apparently" He didn't sound fully convinced "Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is... The greatest opportunity you'll get" The U.A's sport festival was famous, and everyone watched it because it was even on national's Tv. It was an opportunity to gain promoters, and to pro heroes to see the aspiring heroes potential.

Lunch time. Everyone was excited, and she was talking to Tsuyu and Mina about it when Uraraka gained their attention. She had a very serious expression

"At this sports festival... Let's do our best!" She was so determinate

"What happened to your face, Uraraka?!"

"What the...? Your face look so fucking weird"

"Everyone! I'm gonna crush this!" Yelled Uraraka with her fist raised. Sero and Kirishima joined them, a sweat drop in their heads

"Yeah, but talk about inconsistent characterization!" He whispered to Shana "This is like your first day, right?" Ah, that damn moment that shark boy loved to make her remembers

"Another word about that, and I'll fire your pretty hair."

They had two and a half weeks to prepare for U.A' sports festival. Shana wondered how in just two months since school started so much things happened. Whatever, she could think about that after the event. She started mentally preparing her training schedule hen Uraraka's voice got her out of her thoughts

"What's going on?!" What happened? A lot of people were outside their door, observing them like they were animal in a zoo

"Oh man that's so annoying"

"For once I agree with you, fire head. Makes sense they'd want a look before the sports festival, we were the kids who survived a villain attack. No point though. Move aside, cannon fodder "

"Bakugou don't call people mean things!" She yelled at him

"It's true. We came toget a look, but you sure are modest" A dude with messy hair talked among the others "Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" She wasn't interested in the exchange and started walking out

"He's an asshole but he's worth this course, unlike you" She said with a shrug of her shoulders, Ida shouted at her

"Don't be mean now you too!" She was to busy thinking to pay attention, and without another word and a shoulder shrug went outside

She was out running when loud yelling got her attention, and she walked to the source of the sound, and to her (was she really?) surprise It was Bakugou making a lot of explosions

"Do you have to be shouting all the day, rage boy?" He looked pretty pissed at her sudden appearance

"And do you have to go around wearing so little, fucking weirdo?" That fucking girl was always with such small clothes on, saying that if she went too hot it would possibly kill her

"Oh my god I didn't know you were a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" They got in to their usual yelling match, and when it died they both stared at each other in silence, breathing heavily "Wanna spare, fucking fire head?"

"I thought you would never ask" They weren't supposed to use their quirks in public, and her sister would kick her ass if she knew she was out there at midday fighting with all she has. At the end, they called it even (Shana called it even. Bakugou said he was better than her so he was the winner) and with a final deathly exchanged glare parted ways, both sweaty but content.

 **Shana's and Bakugou completely ignores the law and use their quirk in public, no one is surprised. She suddenly schanges her attitute towards Shinsou bc imagine if after being almost killed by villains someone tells u shit, I would get pretty mad personally. We are now on the tournament arc, how do you think Shana will do?**


	9. The day is here!

And like this went the next two weeks. She didn't spare with Bakugou again, mostly because she didn't saw him again around that part of the city, and some nights Kirishima and her messaged each other, talking about their progress

 _Shark boy: Are you nervous abt the festival?_

 _Little fire: Just a little. But only because thinking about all the cameras watching me all day makes me anxious_

 _Shark boy: Ha, don't worry, the cameras love pretty people, u will do fine_

 _Little fire: Then u will have no problem too ;)_

 _Shark boy: I'm manly, not pretty_

 _Little fire: u can be both. Night, though guy_

 _Shark boy: Night, little flame._

Gosh, she was so lame.

The weeks flied by, and soon enough all 1-A class was in the waiting room of the U.A sport's festival, some sitting, some standing, and Shana half laying across the table, much to Ida annoyance

"Is everyone good and ready?! The event's about to begin!"

"Wish I could have worn my costumes"

"Man without my gloves I have to be careful with the fire. What If I faint in front of all the stage?"

"Shana-san please don't think about that" Comforted Uraraka's

"You have two quirks, use it to your advantage Kaze-chan" Added Tsuyu. She really liked the two girls, they were always so sweet and Tsuyu always offered good advice thank to her observant nature.

The moment has come. Present Mic was presenting them, and Kirishima at her right side looked a bit anxious

"They're really giving us too much credit... But we won't let it shake us, right Bakugou? Shana?" He asked them hopefully, and she wonders for a moment why he searched reassurement from both of them specifically before nodding and giving him thumbs up

"Nope. Just get me pumped up. Fire girl, don't shit your pants and embarrass us"

"If we weren't surrounded by that many people I would kick you in the ass" The rest of the classes were announced and followed them in to stage. Midnight, the hero and teacher, was in the stage with her R rated costume. She actually knew the women because of her sister, she was a close friend of hers since their school days

"Now, for the athlete's oath! Your student representative from class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugou!"...The fuck?

"Whaaaat? It's Kacchan?!"

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam"

"The hero course entrance exam, you mean" Said a girl from class B, and Shana wanted to jump in to her and punch her. If the girl wasn't good enough to enter in to the hero course, if wasn't their fault. Bakugou went in to stage, hands in his pockets

"The athlete's oath...Make no mistake about it. I'm gonna take fist place!" Kirishima grabbed her by the arm to stop her from punching Bakugou. Did he had to give them this bad of a reputation?!

"First test is... This!" An obstacle course race...! "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things" She laughed weirdly "So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game!. Racers, to your positions!" She crouched a little, to make her go faster when she starts running. She almost crashes in to someone when everyone starts running, and when she's finally out of the narrow door she feels her feet froze.

Todoroki is ahead, and he has used ice to freeze them. Tsk, like that would slow her down for long. Fire goes to her feet and melts the ice, and along four other more people, jumps high

"I ain't letting you get ahead that easy, half n' half" Shouts Bakugou, and Shana doesn't stop to see how many more had make it through and instead uses her speed up wind. Todoroki's still a little faster than her, and she forces her quirk, a swear word coming through her pressed teeth.

There's people yelling and Shana notices the robots from the entrance exam making a barrier

"Multiple targets spotted" Todoroki used her ice to freeze multiple robots, and she wasted no time and went ahead with him, the robots wouldn't be holding out for to long. Specially because as she passed she used her fire to melt it down and make them fall. Everything was fair, right?

Second barrier, a lot of high rocks that she didn't really wanted to fall from. It wasn't hard to go through it, making her wind carry her all the way. She wished the aftermath of the usage wasn't so bad.

Third barrier, minefield, like Present Mic yelled for everyone to hear, a deadly afghan carpet. She had to be very careful on this one. Bakugou has catched up with her and almost made her trip on a mine. She puffed in annoyance and saw he was now ahead of Todoroki, yelling something and he was ready to blow a mine up in Todoroki's face. This was her opportunity to be the first, and she was ready to do a big jump when a big explosion behind her was heard. Midoriya was flying with a metal board, and she stood there amazed at this fucking weird strategy. But right, no time to lose. A big jump, mixing fire and wind to power it up, put her at the same position as the other three, specifically in Todoroki's back, she had used it as a landing spot to miss any mines in the field. She was gonna jump again and finally win when Midoriya's used his board to explode a mine, and the three of them had to cover themselves. She used her wind to make the sand dissolve and saw Midoriya's passing the finish line. Todoroki casts her a glance and with a quick touch froze her feet, wich made her loose precious seconds and come to the finish line in fourth place.

"Midoriya I'm gonna kick your fucking ass" She yelled at the poor guy. Bakugo looked like he was gonna murder him and Todoroki just nod at her, like saying 'good job'.

"The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on!" Announced Midnight "But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff! And now the main selection really begins. The press are going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got. Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course..." Midnight just hurry up, she pleaded in her mind "This!" Cavalry battle?! They were explained that each of them had assigned points from the last test. So, Midoriya was worth... -Ten million points! -Everyone stared at the boy with murder in their eyes, her included. "The match will last 15 minutes, each team's points are determined by it's members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and mantain the ones you have "She explained some more and then told everyone to team up

Kirishima almost ran to her, holding her arm and leading her away

"Team up with me, Shana-chan!"

"Okay" She accepted. Kirishima blinked

"I thought it would be harder"

"Why? Your quirk is strong, and we already know it goes along good with my own. It's a smart choice. Now, who else?" And to her joy, he dragged them both to where Bakugou's stood

"That Todoroki's already wrangled up a team for himself! Team up with us, Bakugou!"

"Ah, weird hair, fire head." He acknowledged them and Shana sighed. Damn rage boy

"The name's Kirishima! remember?! And my hair's not much spiker than yours! Any who, I know you wanna be a rider, right? So your front horse had better be someone who can take all those explosions, yea? Who might that be?"

"Someone not afraid to die...?" She half asked, not sure where the boy was going with this

"Nope! It's me, with my hardening! This horse won't break! You wanna take Midoriya down, right?" And with that Bakugou was convinced

"So... Bakugou's gonna ride us?" She made the question sound so dirty and Kirishima went red faced while Bakugou's yelled at her for being a pervert, his words, not hers. They teamed up with Mina, with her acid quirk it was a good addition.

And it started, with her at the back to power them up with wind. Everyone went to get Midoriya's headband, and Shana impulsed Bakugou's and controlled him with a strong tornado like wind

"Getting pretty full of yourself, huh, you bastard! -Yelled explosion boy, about to grab the headband, when Tokoyami made a barrier of darkness. She swore and pushed him back fast, and if Kirishima wasn't so strong they would have crashed

"Nice one, Shana!" Cheered the boy, and she nodded. Suddenly, Bakugo's headband was stolen

"Too simple, really. Class A" It was a dude from the other class, and he looked so full of himself

"Give that back! I'll freaking kill you!"

"He got us"

"Give it back you ugly fucker!" She yelled, and the dude looked relaxed, what the fuck

"When midnight announced the first event, it didn't take a genius to realize they wouldn't be thinning our numbers that much in preliminary. It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine they'd be letting a good number of us advance to the next event, forty or so seemed reasonable. It was the perfect chance to hang back and observe or soon to be rival's quirk and tendencies. So it's only fair that we ended up placing more modestly

"You shouldn't be telling the strategy you used, you useless fucktard"

"Oh, Kaze-san, daugher's of the legendary Sunlight hero. I was so sad when I knew she died. And Bakugou's, you are already a celebrity, aren't you? The victim of that sludge incident! I'll have to ask you sometime. How does it feel to get attacked by villains on annual basis?" That was it. She was gonna murder him.

"Bakugo's.." She said, and Bakugou's noded

"Kirishima... Plan's changed. Before we go for Deku... I've gotta murder every last one of them...!"

"Let's fucking go" No one mentioned her mom like that and lived to tell it. Bakugou's was almost shaking above them

"Shana shut up, you're not helping. Calm down Bakugo. If you don't keep your cool, we'll never get our points back"

"Keep moving, Kirishima! I'm... As cool as ice!"

The fucking guy who stole their headbands had a replicate quirk that resembled her dad's own. Some big dude had put a substance in their feet that made them stuck

"The fuck is this? Mina can you melt this away or do I try with my fire?"

"Hold up, I'll do it!"

"Hurry up! We're at zero points!"

"Aw, don't be mad" Copy cat guy told Bakugo's, wich made him even more mad "You brought this on yourself, after all. Hey... What was that pledge you made earlier? Seems kinda embarassing now. Well, whatever"

"I'm taking first place" She could not see Bakugo's face but she was sure her murder expression was one to behold from "But not just first place, no. I'm taking the first to end all first!"

"That doesn't make fucking sense"

"Now you shut up fire head!" He shouted and she shrug her shoulders

"Good good, now put all that rage in to winning, and I'll be perfect."

"Just wait one stinkin' minute!" Bakugou's impulsed himself with a big explosion without even telling them

"Get your fucking ass back here Bakugooooo" Kirishima and her shouted at the same time. He landed in a barrier created from air, but punched his way trough it, and grabbed one of the other team headband. Shana used her wind to grab him "Give us some waning before you jump, you weirdo!"

"But now we're guaranteed to move on..."

"I ain't done yet!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not settling for some half assed first place! I couldn't brace myself going at it, so move it! Fire head use your fucking wind now!" She did so, and he successfully grabbed the headband and went away fast "Next up! Deku and Todoroki" Everyone was cheering. Only few seconds left. Bakugo's was almost flying and 4,3,2,1...

"Time's up!" She got distracted and the wind dissaparead, making Bakugo's fall on his face. "Let's see who the top four are right now! In first place, team Todoroki, in second, team Bakugo!" Said boy was punching the sand, angry as hell "In third place, Shinshou" Who was that again? "In the fourth team Midoriya! these four teams will proceed to the final event!"

Kirishima huged her and cheered

"you did great Shana-chan!"

"Yeah, you did too. Let's eat, I'm starving" They all went to the cafeteria, and she really wasn't lying when she said she was starving. Kirishima wondered how such a petite girl could eat this much

"Uh..Shana-san?"

"Yea Mina?" Her mouth full of food, like always

"What that guy back there said..."

"Oh, about my death mom? Don't worry, I don't let things like that get to me"

"Shana you were ready to murder him"

"Ne ne don't be so dramatic, I was just furious about the stealing things" She stuffed her mouth with more food to make them all stop talking. It seemed to work, so cheers, wohooo.

 **Shana is a mess with unhealthy coping mechanisms. It was fun to write, I like trying to figure the ideal way to use her quirks without overpowering her, adn the dynamic between her and the boys is hilarous to me. Im sorry to Sero for removing him from the team, but it was obvious who had to go, he was not needed to control Bakugou with his tapes if they have Shana's wind. If you can guess, her sister was in the same class as Nemuri, Aizawa and Yamada, I figured it would be fun to make her know the heroes and have very different relationships with all of them, you will see more of that in the future. Next comes the battles, who do you think Shana will fight against?**


	10. Let's go, big fight!

**Hello people! Today's my free day and I decided to stay at home for once, so here you have your new chapter. By the way, I think I forgot to mention the ship was decided. It will be a Kirishima/Bakugou/Shana ship, with the three of them together as equals. The reason is that I love KiriBaku as a ship, and also that the lack of polyamory in fics saddens me. So, I hope you all agree with my decision. Enjoy 3**

They were out after having lunch, and Midnight announced the next test

"Between the 16 members of the four winning teams... We'll have a formal tournament! A series of one-on one battles!"

"A tournament, huh? So we'll be up in that ring I see on Tv every year!"

"Was it a tournament last year too?"

"The format's always different, but most years involve some kind of head to head competition"

"Yeah, last year it was some form of sword fighting, I remember watching it with my sister" She added

"The match ups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's settled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself! It's up to each of you 16 finalist whether or not you participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength. Now, let's start with the first place team.."

"Um.. excuse me" Ojiro, the guy with the tail from her class, raised his hand "I'd.. like to drop out"

"Ojiro! Why?! This is your chance to be noticed by the pros"

"The cavalry battle... I have no memories of anything up until the tail end. It's probably his quirk that did it..." The guy from one of the other class with the messy hair, he meant. She remembers they were teamed up.

Another one withdrawed, and Kirishima at her side was deeply moved, he seemed

"These guys! so manly! "

She had to fight Todoroki. She had no real advantage to him, after all they both had a fire quirk, and it would be useless against his ice one, ice overpowered fire. She had to go with wind as her primary, then, but she was used to use it more as a defensive and speed up than an offensive one. Damn, another thing she had to be better at, she was starting to lose count.

"I need to do my best" She whispered to herself, and Kirishima patted her in the back

"I believe in you, little flame!" She jumped in to her arms almost in tears

"You're too kind to me Kiri-san"

They had an hour till the matches, and everyone was doing different things to cope with it. Shana went to search for her family, that she knew was on the crowd

"Here Shana-chan!" His big brother called her from the crowd "You did good, little one"

"Thank you guys, it means so much to me you being here"

"There there, it's not a big deal" His tousan patted her in the head, patiently "You were teamed up with the guys that went to visit you"

"Uh?" Hizashi Kaze, older than Shana but younger than Yoko, had a fire quirk too. But his one wasn't very powerful, and he was never interested in being a hero, but instead worked as a cook, his real passion. Shana loved him with all her heart "Why didn't I heard about that before?"

"We were all too worried about what happened with the villains, we didn't want you to have another worry otouto" Yoko calmed him

"Why would my friends visiting be a worry to neesan?"

"Ah, sweet obviously kid. Keep being like that" Yoko squeezed her, almost suffocating her "Now go go relax a bit, you have a big match against Endevour son"

The first match was the weird guy with the mind control quirk and Midoriya. The plain looking guy surprised everyone by getting out of the mind control when he accidentally answered the other guy, and won the match.

"The match is over! moving on, the girl who doesn't look like much but it's to be feared... Shana Kaze, from the hero course" Fuck you Midnight, she said that on purpose." versus the best of the best! Strongest of the strong! Shouto Todoroki, also of the hero course

"I won't go easy" Smirking she used her wind to speed her up, and trapped her opponent in a strong tornado

"I'm sorry about this, Kaze-san" Huh?. Everything went white for a moment before she noticed half the stage along with all her body was covered in ice.

"I'm not a fucking popsicle Todoroki-san!" She yelled. In the row seats, Kirishima sighed and hide his face in his hand, Yoko laughed loudly and Genji asked the gods why all his family was this foul mouthed. She started using her fire to melt the ice, and the temperature grew pretty hot

"Can you move, Shana?" Asked Midnight, half freeze herself

"Give me a moment for god's sake" Pushing her fire to grow hotter she finally freed herself, and Todoroki sighed

"I htought I overdid myself, but your fire is stronger than I thougth. Sorry to underestimate you"

"Oh don't be, happens all the time"

"Stop talking and fight!" Yelled Midnight and Shana happily obliged. Todoroki tried to freeze her feet and she used wind to jump, and noticing all the floor stage was covered in ice she covered her feet on ice while trying to punch Todoroki, who evaded it like it was nothing. She kicked him in the ribs, and Todoroki retailed a little, to her credit. He froze her feet or tried to, and she made the fire hotter to made it melt away. Todoroki then landed an ice covered punch with her cheek, making her almost fall but with a quick movement involving her hands she landed on her feet. Todoroki still seemed unfazed, and kept on covering the floor in ice forcing her to use her fire. She was growing hotter and hotter, and she was gonna punch him in the face with a powerful wind helped movement when everything went black.

"Men you overdid it, that was a nasty strategy, good but not manly!" She could heard a voice. Huh? Wasn't she supposed to be fighting. Oh, she overdid it again, didn't she?"

"I know, but I was annoyed. I'm sorry" Another voice, this one calm

"Don't apologize to me"

"Can't you just shut up? My head hurts" She said, finally opening her eyes. She was in the prep room, a cold ice pack on her forehead being held by Tsuyu

"Glad to see you awake, Kaze-chan" She said, and Shana smirked

"You bastard, I knew you were gonna win" Todoroki was here too, and he nodded

"You were in disadvantage, but you did good. You're strong and were holding good, but I knew about your aftermath problem with overusing fire. Forgive me for using it"

"Forgive you? That was a good damn strategy, so don't apologize. Now, whose matched did I missed?"

"Just a few. Come on little flame, let's go!" Kirishima was almost carrying her and she used it as an advantage. She was tired and her muscled felt sore, so don't fault her. Also shark boy's back was pretty neat and comfortable "I need you to know that you burned half your pants before you fainted"

"What?!" She half yelled in his ear

"Apparently your gym pants couldn't keep up with the heath any longer. Tsuyu changed you in to some borrowed ones"

"Did everyone saw me half naked?" She was blushing furiously

"Uh... Yes, but! I didn't looked and I made sure the other boys didn't either, if that gives you some relief!"

"I mean... yes, thanks, Kiri" She stood in her tip toes and kissed his cheek, before half running to her seat, leaving a red faced kirishima standing like an idiot

It was time for her friend match, and he was up against the guy form B class with his own hardening quirk. It was an interesting battle, seeing two quirk users so alike. She had to admit it was pretty hot too, after all both boys were... really fit, you could say

"Yo pervert, you feeling better?" Bakugo's asked and she nodded

"Yeah asshole. You worried 'bout me?"

"No. Just making sure competition is good, flash out girl"

"It wasn't on purpose!" She yelled "Now let me see the match in peace"

No one won, because they lost conscious. They went to hard (ha!) on to each other, but it was still a good fight to see. Next, the match that had she equally excited and worried, Uraraka vs Bakugo's

"In some ways, I'm more worried about this next one" Commented Tsuyu

"Honestly I don't wanna watch"

"Stop being such cry babies and shut up"

"And for the last match up of the first round.. ." Announced Midnight "A celebrity since his middle school days, with a face only a mother could love... It's Katsuki Bakugo of the hero course! versus … My personal pick, Ochaco Uraraka, sldo of the hero course!"

"Man her personal pick? I thought I was her favourite -Shana whispered to herself but shut her mouth when Tsuyu send her a glare

Uraraka kept charging even after receiving three explosions in the face from rage boy. Her strategy was obvious, as her quirk only worked if she touched her target, but she was still trying very hard and she could see Bakugou's viewed Uraraka as a threat, she knew his corporal language when it came to fighting thanks to having spared with him and fight along him. Someone was talking about how shameful Bakugo's was acting and she noticed it was the copy cat guy

"Shut the fuck up" She yelled at him "You don't know shit" Tsuyu forced her to sit again and she was fuming in her seat. A pro hero standed, shouting to Bakugo to end the match is he was that strong. Aizawa's sensei voice could be heard

"If that's what you're taking away from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job hunting sites. She's come this far and he knows her strength. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent" You go sensei keep telling them! "It's exactly because he wants to win so badly... That's there's no room for carelessness or holding back" Then Ochako put her hands together and broken rock pieces from all around the ring started floating. This one she didn't noticed! She had created a meteor storm but Boom, Bakugo's had evaporated it with just one big explosion

"Time to get serious, Uraraka!" They all heard Bakugo's yell, but next second Uraraka had fell to the floor, unable to move

"She surpassed her weigh capacity" Shana nodded at Tsuyu comment, and with this rage boy won the match. But Ochako had showed everyone how capable she was, so it wasn't in vain.

 **Haha, did you all think Shana would win? Fools. Now being serious, it was fun to imagine how the matches could go, I hadto decide if I wanted to pair her up with another opponent but decided this was a good ocasion to make her realise she has to get better. We have seen how the friendship with some of the class is developing, tbh Shana reminds me a bit of Tsuyu in some aspects, so its why they seem to get along so well. One chapter and this arc ends and the next one starts, big things are coming.**


	11. No chill

**I know, I'm a bad person for taking so long to post. But life's busy, you know, so... Now, I want to thank the new followers and specially you, Phantom Umbreon! I apreciate the feedback a lot. English Is not my mother tongue, so I try to double check for mistakes, I will triple check for now on. I'll stop talking now, and let you enjoy the new chapters, have a happy week, everyone!**

"Oooh rough match, huh, villain face? "Sero half joked when Bakugou went to sit with the rest of them

"Awkward match ups aside, you do great at playing the bad guy, Bakugou"

"You look pretty hot and sweaty rage boy"

"Shut the hell up, all of you!" And there it was, his dear rage boy being angry again

"No, really, nice job blowing up that frail little girl, not like me. I held back against minefield

"Kaminari I'll punch you in the face if you call Uraraka a frail girl again"

"You were beaten fair and square Kaminari"

"Aw come on Tsuyu, Shana..." Bakugo sit beside her with while grunting

"Fire head right. Nothing frail about her" She could see Kirishima, now awake, arm wrestling with the dude he had fought. Shana nudged Bakugo in the ribs to gain his attention, who grunted and looked where her finger was pointed" What an idiot

"He always tries his best, doesn't he?" Bakugo observed her by the corner of his eye. Damn weird girl, he thought.

Next match was Todoroki vs Midoriya, and Shana was a bit worried about the plain looking guy. He couldn't control his quirk yet, and without a quirk he was no rival to Todoroki. Midoriya had already broken two of his fingers when kirishima catched up with them

"Gah! They already started!"

"Kiri! Nice job getting to the second round" Shana congratulated him

"Thanks! I'm against you next, Bakugo!"

"I'll kill you" was his answer

"Ha ha, I'd like to see you try. But man, you and that Todoroki... You can fire off as many of those crazy strong attacks as you want"

"As many as we want? Don't be an idiot. Strain your muscles, and you'll tear them. Use your quirk too much, and you'll faint like shitty fire head right there" She shouted a 'hey' that went ignored "Quirks are still psychical abilities, even this guy's gotta have some kind of limit"

"Yeah, I guess you're right... So up against insta-kill man. Midoriya's trying to..."

"To make Todoroki over do himself. Just like he did with me" They nodded and returned to watching the match. "Midoriya's terrifying"

"Huh? That scum?"

"He goes too far, all the time. Someone that breaks his bones like it's nothing and keeps pushing and pushing should be feared. It shows that he's an unstoppable force, because he'll never give up "Bakugou watched her for a moment before looking at his childhood friend. Even if he would never admit it aloud, the girl was right. It was strange, Todoroki didn't use his fire side, and she wondered if it had to do with Endavour. She knew by her dad's comments that hero number 2 wasn't a good person as the public thought, so could it be...?

Todoroki won, finally using his full power, and Midoriya was left with his body half broken

"Look Shana, you're not the only one showing her ass to the world" Kirishima said pointing to Todorki half burned suit. She turned to him and punched his arm

"He's pretty hot, tho." Jirou snorted

"You two would be pretty strong together" Bakugou puffed in annoyance and suddenly stand up

·Come on shitty hair, let's go fight" He grabbed Kirishima's by his collar bone and dragged him away

"Huh? What's gotten in to him?" Mina sighed. Shana was always so obviously

Bakugo's won the fight, with quick attacks that made Kirishima's quirk weaken. Ida and Todorki were next, Torodoki won. Bakugo vs Tokoyami, the last one lost.

"He figured Tokoyomi's weak point" Uraraka looked at her amazed "What?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, pretty obvious if I have to say. Against quirks like Bakugou or mine's, he's no match"

"Amazing Shana-chan, you're so observant!"

"Only when it comes to fights" She rubs the back of her head "I'm a bit blind when it comes to social interactions, I have to say"

"That's why you're always so blunt then, just like Tsuyu"

"Maybe" Kirishima patted her back

-Don't worry Shana, we'll help you out" His smile was so contagious and the petite girl threw her arms around his neck and Kirishima had to balance himself to not fall

"You're too kind to me Kiri"

"There there" A pat in her back. The rest of Class A had a big sweat drop in their heads. Those two sure were something.

"And they first year winner of U.A's sports festival is... Katsuki Bakugo's of class A!" It was over. But Bakugo's was far from happy, having to be restrained to be put in the podium

"What...?" Inquired Jirou

"He's been going wild since the second he woke up"

"He's angry 'cause Todoroki held back" She added to Kirishima's comment

"In third place, we have both Tokoyami and Ida, but... Ida was forced to leave early due to a family emergency. We hope you all understand"

"What a shame, after how pumped he was"

"Now for the medals! Presenting them this year is you know who!" All Might was the one who presented the medals, and everyone cheered like crazy. At the end, they were given two free days and shana lazily went home, lazily because Hizashi insisted on carrying his sister in her back, and Shana happily obliged. Yoko stayed, probably to see Nemuri

"I'm so ashamed about having lose" She told her father once they were home "My friends gave everything, and me... I felt so weak"

"Little flame, I assure you you're far from weak" Genji caressed her cheek, lovingly "Now, go take a shower. You smell"

"Yeees tousaaaaan" To someone's else, they would have been dissapointed at Genji short sentences, but to Shana, those little words made her feel happy. She still felt a little down, and will have to train, but at least she knows her dad doesn't think bad of her. She will get better

 **I will try to upload a new chapter in a few days at most, after two weeks of absence i think it's the correct thing to do.**


	12. The flames in my heart

Two days later she was back at school, sitting in Kirishima desk while everyone talked

"Someone even congratulated me!" Shana was telling her friends

"Same here! So many stares... It was embarrassing"

"Me too!"

"All these grade schoolers told me I made a good effort"

"Ha, they made it sound like you weren't good enough"

"Hey Shana, don't be mean to Sero" Kirishima poked her in the back. The ring announcing the start of the class ringed, and Shana jumped from the desk and ran to her chair, at the same time that Aizawa sensei entered the class

"Morning"

"Good to see your bandages off, Aizawa sensei."

"The old's lady treatment was excessive. But never mind that. Today we've got hero informatics class. And a special one at that. You'll be coming up with your pro hero aliases" Everyone cheered excited "But first... Concerning the pro drafts picks I mentioned the other day... It's based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another two or three years of experience. So you could say that it's a way for them to show interest in your futures. But there's ample time for their interests to wane before you graduate. And any and all offers can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often" He showed them the statistics. Todoroki and Bakugo, unsurprasingly were the top two with the most pros interested in them, followed by Tokoyami and Ida, and close enough her. She wished she had been better, being the fifth picked wasn't good enough.

Aizawa told them they had a chance to work alongside the pros, and now it was time to pick their hero names

"The name you pick... May be what the world ends up calling you" Said Midnight walking to the front of the class, hero costume on "That's happened to plenty of pros out there!" Everyone yelled the R rated hero's name

"Yes, true enough. And Midnight here will be assessing the sensibility to pick of the names you pick What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you ever close to cementing a certain image... Because names are capable of reflecting one's true character" They were passed a little board to write their name. She already had her decided, so she wrote it and waited. Yuga's was first, with a stupid long name that Midnight said to think about again. Then Mina, wanting to be called 'Alien queen', she couldn't help but laugh, making Midnight look at her

"Wanna tell us your hero name, Kaze-san?" She mocked her, and she arise from her seat, nodding. Damn Nemuri, always making fun of her

"I've been thinking hard about this, and I finally came with a name" She showed her writing board

"Phoenix? It sounds badass, Kaze-chan! " She nodded. Kirishima send her a thumb up and she smiled awkwardly. Next was Tusyu, with the name 'Froppy' that Midnight loved. Kirishima with 'red riot' In the end everyone picked a name, except Bakugo, who kept insisting in 'Explosion murder', wich was so like him.

"Wich agency you gonna choose?" Kirishima, Mina and her were walking home together like always

"My sister's. It was already decided, 'cause my sister specializes in arresting people in cities, she says it will be good for my self control"

"Your self control?"

"Yea, you know my quirks are dangerous and I need to learn to use them around people without killing someone by accident, so..."

"Oh, I get it" They talked before saying goodbye to each other.

The week passed and everyone was in the train station. She hugged Mina and kissed Kirishima's cheek, and even half hugged Bakugo's, who let her but didn't reciprocate, and said goodbye. She hopped in the train, and when she arrived her sister received her in her costume's hero

"In case you don't know me, I'm Starfire" She said in a serious tone

"Did you hit your head, Neesan?"

"Be respectful to me you brat!" Yoko yelled and Shana sighed. So crazy Yoko was gonna act professional now? "This week you will see how awesome I am" Oh, so much for being serious

"Ah neesan, I mean Starfire, are we gonna fight villains?"

"I hope. You know I specialize in hand to hand combat, thanks to da... I mean having been Copy cat disciple, and you will learn to fight and using your quirks as an addition to the fight"

"What do you mean?"

"That you will learn to not rely so much on your quirks. In close combat, quirks are necessary but the fighting style counts. I will make sure you are capable of taking someone without only using your powers"

The first day they scouted the city. They trained, and Yoko was pushing Shana's limits. She knew she was too dependable on her quirks, but she hadn't noticed how much till now. She had to remember the training her dad had given her long ago, as Copy cat used to fight 'Ninja style', but it didn't really fit her. At the end of the internship, both sisters had decided to use a 'kick boxing' method, using powerful punches and quick hits with her legs, it was a tiring but productive week.

I've spent too many hours thinking about her hero name, to end up picking a lame one. Why Phoenix? I mean, it's a a bird that erupts in flames when it dies, so, it fits I suppose. I've also thought long and hard about giving her an appropiate fighting style, and well I've never seen an oc with this one so there it is. Kick boxing is centered around quick movements, do you have to be fast, and who's faster than a girl with a wind quirk? Hope you liked it, lovely people, and have a nice week!


End file.
